


Из "этих"

by Szmaragd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Heterosexuality, Friends to Enemies, Headcanon, Heteronormativity, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbophobia, Past Friendship, Post-Canon, Smoking, Solving past problems, adaptive preferences, madeline has a grandma, mentions, talking about sex, this is all about headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Мэделин спит с парнем Хлои Валентайн. Хлоя Валентайн ломает вешалки, слыша имя Мэделин.Вся школа знает, что Хлоя Валентайн ненавидит Мэделин - и наоборот.И никто не знает, почему.





	1. Chapter 1

Мэделин не знала Дастина Кроппа.  
Она, конечно, слышала о нем — Джейк болтал, что поставляет травку и все такое. Джейк много чего болтал вообще. Когда нервничал, замолчать не мог, а рядом с Мэделин он почему-то излишне много нервничал. Первые пару раз.  
Хватило одного проигрыша в бильярд, чтобы добавить ему уверенности.  
Мэделин не интересовалась Дастином Кроппом. Ей от него ничего не надо было — он не стоял настолько высоко в школьной иерархии. Да и сам Дастин не видел никого дальше его клиентов.

И тем не менее.  
На парковке они почему-то стояли вдвоем. Рядом. В окружении старого снега, луж и нескольких окурков, которые кто-то не докинул до мусорки.  
Дастин же не курил. Обычные сигареты, в смысле.

А Мэделин не хотела пробовать ничего, кроме них.  
— И все же что же там случилось, — повторил Дастин в третий раз.  
Его никак не оставляла в покое та странная постановка. Мэделин давно забила на нее (она не изменила ничего так уж сильно, как бы это ни пытались рассказать в сплетнях — просто парочка лузеров зазвездилась и попала в круг популярных), а этот юный дилер под боком раздражал.  
— Я, по-твоему, Дженна Ролан? — шикнула наконец она.

О новостях пишут в газетах. Для всего остального есть твиттер Дженны.  
Чего этот только к ней прицепился.

Дастин замотал головой.  
— Она ничего не рассказывает! — ответил он почти обиженно. — Должно же было там случиться что-то… ну, что-то! Раз Джейк с Хлоей окончательно порвал, в конце концов!  
— Третий раз он с ней окончательно рвет, — хмыкнула Мэделин. — Какие новости.  
— Нет! Это совсем-совсем окончательно, я знаю. Мы явно что-то пропустили…  
— И меня не ебет.

Мэделин потушила окурок, выкинула его и вышла с парковки.  
Сзади хмурился Дастин.

Эта постановка не изменила ничего для нее. Джейк — что свободный, что в отношениях — уже не был ей важен. Как и она ему. Хлоя все так же сторонилась ее в коридорах и бросалась презрением. Парни все так же подходили с предложениями и приглашениями.  
Мэделин все так же не отказывала.

У нее было полно других дел, кроме как интересоваться провальными школьными постановками и лишний раз пересекаться с Хлоей.

Спустя года это все еще было больно.

— Хлоя зла на тебя.  
Джейк обнимал ее со спины и покрывал редкими поцелуями плечи. Мэделин усмехалась и дышала через раз, смаргивая беспомощные слезы.  
— Конечно. Я сплю с ее парнем.  
— Мы уже месяц как расстались.  
Мэделин засмеялась — натянуто и высоко, пряча лицо в подушку.  
— Она была зла на тебя всегда. Вы что-то не поделили?

У себя в голове Мэделин смеялась уже истерически.  
— Мне надо в душ.  
— Конечно.

Она потеряла счет часам, которые выплакала в душе, и ожогам, оставленным сгаретами.  
Онажды ее поймала бабушка. Прямо за скрытое длинным рукавом халата запястье. Посмотрела сурово из-под густых бровей и протянула:  
— Что случилось?  
Врать бабушке Мэделин бы не смогла. Потому она вздохнула, спрятала руки поглубже в карманы и пробубнила что-то в сторону.  
— Что-что Хлоя?  
— Хлоя нашла себе парня и больше не общается со мной.

Ее голос дрожал.  
— То есть мне его благодарить надо за твой внешний вид?  
Бабушка никогда не ругалась. Бабушка вообще была мудрой женщиной. Мэделин могла доверить ей все — только она пока не была готова. Она и слов-то найти не могла, и сама не понимала, что в ней так ноет уже который месяц.

Обидно было.

— Ну. Так должно быть.  
В мае прошли грозы.  
Они стояли по разным краям лужи. Хлоя переминалась с ноги на ногу и объясняла какие-то прописные истины. У нее за спиной, в несколькх шагах, стоял капитан баскетбольной команды — Мэделин даже имени его не помнила, но все равно злилась.  
На то, что после уроков Хлоя целовалась с ним.  
— Так надо, понимаешь? Так я смогу стать популярной. И ты сможешь! Совсем как мы мечтали.  
В их мечтах не мелькали никакие парни.  
— Надо только найти тебе парня.  
— Обязательно, что ли? — Мэделин вскинула голову и отступила на короткий шаг от лужи.  
Внутри с обидой мешалось отвращение. Липкое и мерзкое.  
Она? С парнем?

— Ну, потом, наверное, нет… ты сама сможешь выбирать парней и все такое…  
— А что, без парней никак?  
Хлоя хлопнула глазами — и баскетболист навис над ними тенью, обнял ее за плечи — отвращение в Мэделин клокотало чернотой.  
— Да чего ты болтаешь, — скривился он. — Я тебе говорил, она из «этих».  
И увел Хлою, все так же обнимая ее.

А Мэделин захлебнулась собственным отвращением и злостью.  
Она… нет.

Она правильная. Правильная-правильная-правильная. Совсем как все популярные девушки вокруг нее. Она найдет парня, если так надо. И не одного — она докажет, что она нормальная. Баскетболисту этому докажет. Хлое. Всем. И себе тоже.

Она же

Не из «этих».

Нет.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я надеюсь, вы хотя бы предохраняетесь?

Бабушка перестала прятать от Мэделин сигареты, когда той исполнилось пятнадцать. И курила, не стесняясь, только просила отойти подальше.  
Бабушка вообще многих вещей не стеснялась. Наверное, потому Мэделин и не боялась рассказывать ей все. Со временем, когда нужные слова находились.  
— Конечно.  
— Я все равно запишу тебя к гинекологу. На всякий случай.  
— Конечно.

Популярности она добилась. Немного другой, чем представляла раньше, но так тоже неплохо. Она спала с парнями — как все нормальные девушки. Она вертела ими — как завещали модные женские журналы и форумы. Она создавала себе образ роковой красотки и каждый вечер царапала плечи и бедра, соскребая чужие касания.  
Это было отвратительно. Это было больно. Это было правильно.

Взгляд Хлои пылал ненавистью. Мэделин усмехалась и заглушала ожогами боль от старых воспоминаний.  
В конце концов, это ее Джейк предпочел самой популярной девушке. И никто теперь не сомневается, что она правильная.

— Я все равно не могу понять, почему она… вот так.  
Никто, кроме нее самой.  
— Испугалась.  
И еще бабушки.

— Сейчас проще с этим, чем когда я была школьницей. Уже меньше вероятности, что принудительно поведут лечиться или в церкви отмаливать. Но все равно, как видишь.  
Мэделин смотрела на собственные босоножки и светлый лак на ногтях. Бабушка выдыхала тонкие облака дыма в летнее небо.  
— Ты-то чего в этот цирк ввязалась?  
— Я же не хуже.  
Бабушка хмыкнула.  
— И как тебе, весело?  
— Не особо. Но я привыкла.

В апреле — холодном, склизком, мерзком апреле, когда все, даже Дастин, забыли об этой несчастной постановке и полностью переключились на экзамены — случилось сразу две вещи, которые поставили на уши всю школу. Вплоть до учителей.  
А твиттер Дженны и вовсе взорвался.

За «популярным» столиком сидели аж две однополые парочки — и Мэделин следила за этим с любопытным прищуром.  
Школа гудела, перемывала одни и те же косточки, строчила в твиттер и в инстаграм, и — внезапно — не знала, как реагировать. Потому что первого же пошутившего пошлую шутку в спины Джереми с Майклом Джейк прижал к стене и без лишних слов объяснил, что делать так не стоит.

Потому что первому же футболисту, просвистевшему похабность в сторону Кристин с Брук Хлоя отвесила звонкую пощечину и пообещала закончить всю его футбольную карьеру в следующий раз.

Мэделин дышала через раз, боясь спугнуть мимолетную надежду.  
Что-то изменилось сильнее, чем после одной только постановки. И она даже думала — мечтала, — что что-то может измениться и для нее.

Что-то может исправиться.

Она решалась две недели.  
Две долгих, гудящих недели.

Потом развернула фотографию на комоде и взглянула в улыбающиеся лица — свое и Хлои.  
И за ланчем подошла к популярному столику с твердой решимостью.

Столик затих.

— Нам надо поговорить.

Но без единой идеи, что именно она будет говорить

Хлоя замерла, уронив кусок пирога обратно в тарелку. И головы не повернула, бросила только полное яда и сухое:  
— Джейк, кажется, это к тебе  
Джейк моргнул растерянно, покосился сначала на Рича, потом — зачем-то — на Брук, пробормотал что-то едва слышно — Мэделин усмехнулась и повторила с нажимом:  
— Нет. Хлоя, нам надо поговорить.

Хлоя отложила вилку с тихим и нервным стуком.  
На них жадно смотрела вся столовая.  
— Хорошо, — она выдохнула, развернулась и встала резко, скрестив руки на груди. — Говори.  
Мэделин впервые за несколько лет видела ее так близко — а не популярной вспышкой в коридоре. И ведь не изменилась почти. Знакомая, милая, фальшиво-грубая, и губы наверняка красит тем же блеском с приторным вишневым вкусом.  
Ощетинилась только.  
— Наедине.

Дженна потянулась к телефону. Джереми пялился во все глаза. Кристин тихо присвистнула. Скоро об этом будет гудеть школа.  
Мэделин не могла бы волноваться об этом еще меньше.

Хлоя закусила губу.  
— Ладно. Брук, захвати мой ланч, если я не вернусь, — она замешкалась и торопливо добавила, — пожалуйста.

«пожалуйста»  
Надо же.


	3. Chapter 3

На всю парковку стояла толко одна старая лавочка с облупившимся лаком. Под такой же старой липой, где все либо прятались от дождя, либо курили, либо приходили в себя и убегали от проблем.

Они сидели на этой лавочке уже вторую минуту.  
И молчали.

Хлоя стучала по дереву. Мэделин спешно искала хоть какие-то слова и обзывала себя дурой за то, что не придумала их раньше.  
— Ты будешь говорить или нет?  
Хлоя злилась. Хлоя очевидно злилась. Мэделин смотрела на небо и только краем глаза — на злую Хлою.  
— Буду. Но я не знаю, как.

Хлоя громко фыркнула.  
— Ты хотела поговорить, но не решила, как?  
— Ну. По-хорошему этот разговор начать должна была ты.  
И поперхнулась своим возмущением.

— А больше ничего не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Мэделин говорила честно и напролом, выплевывая слова в ясное небо комками обиды. — Много чего хочу.

— Подавишься.  
— Прости.

Они выпалили это одновременно — и Хлоя замерла, уже почти встав со скамейки. Потом сжала края блузки и выдохнула.  
Мэделин посчитала это хорошим знаком. И даже постаралась улыбнуться. Краем губ. А Хлоя вздохнула еще раз.  
— Наверное, — выдавила едва слышно из себя. — Наверное, ты тоже прости. Я… мы были дурами.  
— Не представляешь, как долго я этого ждала.

Хлоя вскинула на нее привычно-злобный взгляд, нахмурилась, попыталась что-то сказать — и коротко рассмеялась в кулах. Светло. Как раньше.  
У Мэделин с души сошла лавина, обнажая голые скалы и мох. Мэделин будто впервые по-настоящему вздохнула и протянула осторожно руку.  
— Зайдешь ко мне после уроков? Бабушка варит суп. С розмарином.  
Хлоя улыбнулась.  
— Да. Я соскучилась.

И во всей школе не было человека счастливее Мэделин.  
Она даже не пошла на урок — только закрылась в туалете на первом этаже и долго смывала всю косметику.  
И только потом, со звонком, поняла, что это было ошибкой.

У нее же синяки под глазами, прыщ выскочил и губы искусанные. Как такое лицо людям показать вообще.  
Стыдно.

Неправильно.

Мэделин поджала губы, усмехнулась горько отражению и накрасилась обратно. Не все сразу.  
Ей бы с Хлоей разобраться до конца. У них же перемирие шаткое и неверное, а если что не так пойдет? Страшно же.

Она ночами об этом мечтала — тихо и самой себя стесняясь. Она бабушке об этом плакалась. Она даже не надеялась, что это действительно выйдет так просто.  
Она скучала.

Она так сильно скучала.

Бабушка не сказала ничего — поставила на стол третью тарелку, спросила про дела в школе, улыбнулась, забрала пачку сигарет и вышла во двор. Чтобы не мешать.  
Мудрая у нее все же бабушка.

Хлоя неловко смотрела в суп и вылавливала оттуда листики розмарина. Мэделин наблюдала. И улыбалась. И не верила, что это все наяву.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я рассталась с Джейком? Окончательно. Совсем.  
— Слышала. Прости, что. Что спала с ним.  
Хлоя пожала плечами.  
— Сейчас я даже не так жалею. Все равно это было…  
— Отвратительно?  
— Ага.

Хлоя улыбалась. Робко, мягко, прикрываясь зачем-то руками — а у Мэделин внутри так тепло было, что мох на каменных скалах ожил и расцвел.  
У Хлои красивая улыбка. По-прежнему.  
— Я спала с ним несколько раз. И еще с другими. Немного. Это все равно ужасно. Не представляю, чем я думала.  
— Бабушка говорит, что ты просто испугалась. И я тоже. Что мы пытались… вписаться?  
Хлоя раскрошила хлеб все с той же мягкой улыбкой.  
— Когда я рассказала об этом Брук, она назвала меня дурой. Сказала, что я калечила себя. И что это неправильно.

Мэделин засмеялась.  
— А мы думали.  
— Обе хороши, — Хлоя кивнула. — Понимаешь, этот придурок подвернулся так вовремя, еще и будто знал, на что надавить… я так хотела быть крутой. Еще и отец. Ты же помнишь — всегда был тем еще гомофобным ублюдком.  
— Тебе было страшно?  
— Очень. Каждый раз. И так паршиво.

Мэделин вздохнула.  
И коснулась осторожно тонких браслетов на запястье Хлои.  
— Мне жаль.  
И Хлоя так же осторожно сжала ее руку.  
— Мне тоже.


End file.
